Let It Burn
by UrPaintedMystery
Summary: Song fic based on Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. KyouyaXOC Longish oneshot that may become a longish two part story. I obviously do not own the song or series, but I do own my OC.


PLEASE REVIEW. The whole point of me writing here is to improve, so please leave a short review or at least a hello. The silent treatment is no fun. So, this is a songfic as already stated. The only thing I own is my OC because if owned Adele or Ouran, I wouldn't be using such a terrible computer.

I let it fall, my heart

"It's over with me and Mikoto," he almost roared, his glare meeting my cloudy green eyes. "I can't believe you're leaving me to fulfill your fathers wishes! You bitch! Do you even love him like you claim to love me!"

"I don't even know him! But I know one thing! HE would never cheat on me! Next time don't have sex in the public bathroom!" I yelled back, the fresh wounds in my heart tearing a little more. His fist rose and I tried to jump back, but it made contact with my face and sent me spinning to the floor. I heard a door slam open just as his foot slammed into my head and my world went fuzzy.

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

"Makoto!" I heard a strange voice call to me before my ex's scream shattered my ear drums. I groaned as lean muscled arms cradled me and moved the hair from my eyes. They were open I know, but everything was so dark and fuzzy. Blood pulsed into them and made them ache.

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

"Your eyes are bleeding. Tamaki! We have to get her to my families hospital! Now!" the voice commanded as I felt myself being lifted oh so carefully. "I promise to never treat you like he has."

"Who are you?" I asked him. "Why are they bleeding? Why can't I see?"

"I am Kyouya Ootori. They must be bleeding because of that kick, and the blood is why you can't see," he replied. I gasped softly.

"You're the reason that bitch is leaving me then. Because her father wants you two to get married. You can have her. Mikoto and I can just-"

"Shut up! As of now all connections the Ootori's have to you and your family have been severed. I will see you in court for the assault of Miss. Hayashi," Kyouya snapped at my ex. I shivered at the tension in the air and I hid my face in what I assumed was Kyouya's chest. He began walking and I heard others following him and doors opening, but I still couldn't see.

"Thank you Ootori-san," I whispered, closing my eyes since I couldn't see anyway. He held me a little closer and he set me down in what I assumed was a car.

"Please, call me Kyouya. We're taking you to my families hospital, you will receive treatment there and we will proceed with the lawsuit once you have healed."

"Of course Kyouya."

My hands, they're strong

It had been almost a week since the incident, and Kyouya had been leading me around school. Everyone knew of our engagement and most were happy.

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

But many more were unhappy. Being blind, if only for a short time more, had it's perks and it's downfalls. A perk was that I had excellent hearing. However, I could also hear every whisper, every muttered curse hoping for my downfall. Then comes that damned Host Club. Kyouya whispers sweet things to other girls, almost cheating in front of my eyes, if I could see and wasn't seated away from Kyouya and his fan girls.

Without falling to your feet

Not that I would ask him to stop. I was too weak for that. He was far too strong for me to so much as ask him to take me to my car instead of the club. I couldn't even leave my ex until my father ordered me too, and look where that led me. Currently blind and wishing I had a mallet to smash the fan girls.

But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say

One day at lunch it hit me just how much about Kyouya I didn't know, didn't understand. Someone called him away and I unknowingly tuned into his voice.

"My father wishes to meet yours. To speak about your current engagement," the boy who pulled him away mused in his slimy voice. I tightened my grip on my spoon. He wouldn't. He promised me.

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

"I will inform my father of your proposal. Is your sister aware of this?"

No.

"Yes. She is willing as well."

No. No. NO. I stood and took my cane to feel my way to the exit opposite them. I exited without errors and ran. No one was in the halls, I had nothing to fear. Behind the gaze that covered my eyes, I cried.

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

He promised me! He promised me he wouldn't treat me like, like that bastard did! I couldn't trust him! WOULDN'T trust him! Not again! I may not be strong enough to leave, but I will never listen to him. I will never believe him again.

When I lay with you

I could stay there

Close my eyes

I smiled to myself as I felt his arms encircle my waist. After the clubs affairs at the beach Kyouya had come to be with me, to explain what had happened the day before. He hadn't taken the girls offer. I still don't trust him, but leaning against him as the sounds and smells of the beach fill my senses to the brim, it was...it was..

Feel you're here forever

You and me together

Nothing gets better

"Perfection," I sighed quietly. He held me closer and I felt his smile on my cheek.

"Yes."

"Did anything in particular happen today?"

"Nothing of importance to you."

"You are important to me you know," I replied. "When will I ever understand you Kyouya?" I asked more to myself then anyone. Maybe I was asking some higher being, but whoever hear it decided it was time for another game.

"Never."

'Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say

I was in my room in the mansion we were staying at and could hear thunder crashing around us. I brushed out my long black hair and made my way to my bed, slipping on my long night gown and dress robe. My cell phone rang and I fumbled around on the nightstand for it.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Hayashi, it's your doctor. I wanted to tell you that you may take off the gauze. Your sight should have returned, and if it hasn't, please call us back and wear your mask," the young man on the other end said. I smiled.

"Thank you. I will make sure to do that," I replied before hanging up and practically ripping off the gauze that had acted as my shield for who knows how long. I hissed as light hit my eyes, but they began to adjust and I almost laughed. I could see! I must show Kyouya! I ran out the door and let my feet guide me to him. I came to what I assumed was his door and registered it was cracked open, and decided to peek to make sure it was his before barging inside. But, the scene I was met with was terrible.

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

He was straddling a girl with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was half naked and they were on the bed, staring deeply into each others' eyes. I shuddered and took off running. I didn't care where. Anywhere but here.

"Makoto!" I heard one of Kyouya's friends, Hani I believe, yell as I ran out into the storm. I wouldn't stop. Not yet. I wasn't far enough

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I passed the beach in a blur and ran into town, not turning, not looking, not caring. I simply ran in a straight line as far as I could. I got flashes of that bastard smiling, kissing me.

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Well, it felt something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

No! This was the last straw! I refuse to be so weak. Kyouya will never be able to cause me such pain again. Never again!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

That heart you caught, must be waiting for you

I walked back and tried to even my heavy breaths. I was soaked to the bone, but I could have cared less. It was his fault anyway. If he hadn't have lied I wouldn't have run. I know I was weak, but no more. When I came in sight of the mansion I saw Kyouya standing there with his friends on the porch. He flipped out his cell phone, yelled something, ans slammed in back into his pocket.

"What were you thinking!" he roared as he waited for me on the porch. I looked up at him, my eyes glowing with suppressed rage as I continued my trek. "Your eyes-"

"I wasn't thinking Ootori. However, I am thinking quite well now. Our engagement is null void," I snapped as I stepped onto the porch. His eyes widened slightly before lighting reflected in his glasses. "I refuse to forever be player two in your twisted games! You've completely abandoned your promise to me!"

"Mako-"

"I return home tomorrow. Tell your father you may have my sister. She doesn't care how you treat her, so long as she is married," I interrupted before going back up to my room. I packed quickly, arranged to be picked up in two hours, five o'clock, and changed. No one came to me, and I cried in peace until my driver called me down. I walked down the halls and through the living room when I heard a soft snore and spun to see Kyouya asleep on the couch. I held back a sob and hurried on without a goodbye.

Even now when we're already over

Weeks have passed since then. I have limited my interactions with Kyouya to a monotone hello when he feels the need to acknowledge me in the halls. I haven't even looked at him since the incident. The day the cogs in my brain began to turn. I was walking home today, it was turning dark quickly, but the cool air was just what I needed.

"Hello Makoto," an all to familiar voice snarled before I felt two strong arms hold down mine and the tip of a knife press into my neck. "Scream and I'll cut that pretty little neck of yours."

I clamped my mouth shut and he dragged me into an alley. He had come back.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying and failing to hide my fear. He laughed and pushed me into a wall, cutting small bits off of my uniform.

"What do I want? I want my life back. Thanks to you my family disowned me and put me in jail. All thanks to you you bitch. Mikoto wouldn't even visit me," he hissed, cutting my sleeves off and leaving thin trails of blood on my arms. "I haven't banged anyone since your little hubby sent me to jail."

"Wait! I-"

"Can it! Don't make a fucking sound," he managed to whisper and sound like thunder all at once. Pain exploded in my side and he pushed me to the ground. I knew he was hitting me, stabbing me, raping me, but I had lost so much blood I could barely feel any of it. It became more of a dull pain that I could almost push to the back of my mind. Then, he was gone. I don't know where, but it was like I opened my eyes and he was gone.

I can't help myself from looking for you.

I rose to my feet and fell twice before I succeeded. It was dark now. I stumbled out of the alley and went where my feet carried me. As much as I hated it, I knew where they wanted me to go. Back to him. To Kyouya. I stumbled on for a bit before I heard someone yell my name in the distance and my feet stopped moving. I collapsed and felt familiar arms encircle me like before. I coughed and vaguely registered blood coming out, but only in passing.

"Makoto! Pleas-"

I set fire to the rain,

Watch it pour as I touch your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I knew he was with me. He was always there. When I woke next, there was so much pain I screamed. No one could hear me, and I drifted back into unconsciousness soon after. It would become common place for what felt like months. When I felt I was on the verge of insanity, I slipped back into consciousness with a dull pain. I managed to open my eyes and saw white.

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames

"Makoto?"

Kyouya?

"Doctor! She's awake!" he exclaimed before standing and rushing out. I held out my hand but he continued. I heard my heart rate speed up and I groaned as the pain began to return.

Well, it felt something died

He returned with the club and my eyes widened as that girl from the beach came in with them. Tears filled my eyes and if possible, my heart pumped faster, pouring adrenaline into my system. Kyouya took my hand, but was quickly pushed away as doctors and nurses rushed to my aid.

'Cause I knew that that was the last time

I saw that girl and the tall blonde I assumed was Tamaki place their hands on his shoulders and she looked at me, pleading for me to stay. I shuddered and my vision wavered.

"Get them out of here! They're in the way!" a doctor yelled. My eyes widened and I held my hand out for his as he did the same, but people came and took him away from me. The last thing I saw was that girl taking his hand in hers. I wanted to see him again, but my world faded again, no matter how hard I fought against it.

The last time

"Makoto. Please come back Makoto. Come back," Kyouya was muttering beside me when I woke again. The pain was still there, but it felt like it was almost controlled.

"..k-kyo-kyouy..," I croaked out. His eyes shot up to meet mine and I saw they were red and glistening with tears.

"Makoto! Come back Makoto. Come back," he repeated, kissing my hand and being careful of the medical things attached to it. I smiled softly.

"Maybe. If I can."

Let it burn

"I don't love her Makoto. I don't. I was trying to get Tamaki to understand he was in love with her. I was trying to make hm jealous so he would understand," he sobbed. Tears hit my hand and I extended my finger to catch one.

"I don't know if I believe you Kyouya," I replied. He sobbed harder and shook his head.

"I don't want to play games with you. Those games weren't for you. I was trying to help them understand each other," he continued to explain. I heard my heart rate slow and Kyouya called for a doctor.

Let it burn

"I don't know if I believe you Kyouya, but I love you, so I forgive you. Really dear, I do," I whispered as my sight began to get fuzzy again. Damn these eyes of mine. "I wish you would have been helping us understand you."

"I will! I promise I will! Please just stay! Stay with me Makoto!" he cried. I tugged his hand towards my lips and placed a kiss on his knuckle. "Makoto?"

"I promise to try to understand you. I don't know if... i-if I can..stay..."

"Makoto?"

"...i love you dear..."

"MAKOTO!"

Let it burn


End file.
